A Little Hope
by Jedhev
Summary: Just a short AU oneshot, set in my Army of Narnia timeline. Callie, now in Aslan's Country, wants to see her parents. It's her one wish. Aslan grants it, but they're not quite how she remembers them. Edmund/OC (Mollie)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**This is a requested fic by elijahlover, who I hope likes it.**

**A Little Hope**

Callie looked around at her surroundings. It had only been a few minutes ago when she was sat with Aslan in the shade of a large Oak tree. Now she was sat in the shade of a willow tree, a river running, clear and sparkling next to her. Only Aslan wasn't beside her. Callie looked down at herself and started. She now looked like a young lady, much older than she really was, but she was wearing a very immodest dress. The skirts only reached calves, not right down to her ankles like she should be wearing as a young lady. As Callie fidgeted with it nervously, she saw people walking along the banking on the other side of the river. The lady was wearing a skirt as long as her own and Callie immediately felt reassured that her attire was appropriate.

"Wrong!" a female voice came from nearby, startling Callie out of her thoughts.  
"I don't know why I talk to you, you're always wrong" a male voice sounded.  
"You just don't appreciate my intellect" the girl replied.  
"What intellect?" he asked.  
"What intellect" she mocked, in a terrible impersonation of the young man.  
"Is that meant to be me?" he asked.  
"Yes. Yes it is" she replied.  
"Where on earth is Lucy?" he asked "At least I can read and let you two annoy each other"  
"Gone to get something or other" the girl said "weren't you listening?"

Callie had listened to their conversation with interest; she didn't understand why two people who clearly had nothing nice to say to each other were talking. She edged closer to the long draping braches of the willow tree and peered between them. Sat on the grass was a young man, he had neat black hair, but was glowering at a young lady who had was sat on the low branch of a tree. The lady had long curly brown hair and was wearing an outfit similar to Callie's. Something about them made Callie smile.

"Mollie have you been upsetting Edmund again?" a new voice sounded. Callie assumed that the girl was called Mollie and the young man was called Edmund.  
"Why do you always assume it's me doing the upsetting?" Mollie asked.  
"Because it usually is you doing the upsetting" Edmund commented.  
"Lucy!" Mollie protested. "Edmund's being mean to me." Callie watched as she leapt off the branch, wandered over to the young man, slapped him on the head and flopped on the grass near him, on her back.  
"Edmund that isn't very nice is it" Lucy rebuked.  
"I'm the lawmaker, sister" Edmund said. Callie smiled sadly in recognition, that man… boy was her father, and the young lady, Lucy was her golden aunt, which meant that the other young lady, Mollie, was her mother.

Callie had only been six year old when she died. As a six year old she hadn't been able to remember that much about her parents. Their faces were quite clear in her memory, as were their constant, although always quiet, declarations of love. Callie looked at them now. The pair were still bickering, they were both near her and she could see the animosity in their eyes.

Callie couldn't help but wonder what brought her parents, her parents who were so in love to be acting like this, the scowl that her mother threw at her father as he turned towards his book. His book sailed through the air a moment later and struck Mollie on the head.  
"Oops. Slipped" Edmund said. The once Queen snatched the book of the grass and took off running.  
"Edmund" Lucy began but the Just King had scrambled to his feet and was running after Mollie.

Callie watched in fascination as her parents ran off.  
"You can come out now" Lucy said, Callie's gaze snapped to her, Lucy was looking straight at her.  
"Sorry" Callie said, venturing from the protection of the willow tree.  
"I apologise, that's my brother and my friend. I didn't realise you were there" Lucy said.  
"Do not apologise" Callie said "I have not been harmed" Lucy suddenly looked at her.  
"Callie?" she asked. Callie nodded.  
"You look older" Lucy said.  
"I am" Callie said "You look younger Aunt"  
"You must call me Lucy, and you must not tell anyone I am your aunt" Lucy said.  
"Where are your guards?" Callie asked.  
"We don't have any. This is England and we are normal again" Lucy said sadly.  
"But…" Callie began.  
"Lucy. You've got to sort that… friend of yours out" Edmund said as he stomped through the trees back to Lucy. He stopped when he saw Callie.  
"Callie?" he asked.  
"Hello father." She smiled.  
"Oi Pevensie, gonna admit I'm better?" a voice came and the sparkling eyed young lady skipped into the glade.  
"Hello M…" Callie began  
"My daughter you must not reveal your parentage" Aslan's voice came.  
"…I'm Callie" Callie finished.  
"I'm Mollie" Mollie replied with a smile. "I probably was one of your guards Princess" she curtsied.  
"I think you were. I think you were my favourite guard" Callie said, she could remember her mother teaching her and Kye the very basics with a knife.

Callie watched as her parents left the park. All afternoon the pair had been sniping at each other. Mollie had hidden Edmund's book and Edmund had spent the best part of the afternoon threatening her to tell him where it was. Callie had watched as the sun set and Mollie, with a burst of impropriety, had clambered a tree hopping from branch to branch and when she eventually got down, falling from the last branch. Her hair was a mess, mostly pulled from its fastenings. She passed the book to Edmund with a grin.  
"You're welcome" Mollie muttered sarcastically.  
"Mollie, I think you need to sort your hair out. Because your aunt will not be happy" Lucy said.  
"Oh darn" Mollie muttered and began pulling leaves from her hair. Edmund rolled his eyes and leant over, helping her to untangle several twigs from her long hair.

Callie watched as her mother smiled at her father. In that little moment she felt that maybe there was hope for her parents.

**So elijahlover I hope you like.**

**Jedhev**


End file.
